


Blessed To Be Cursed

by thelesliefics



Series: Blessings From Hell [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Teleportation, kind of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesliefics/pseuds/thelesliefics
Summary: He knows Kun is right to some extent, but how can he make sure people won't have bad intentions again if he lets them live? If they are bad once they can definitely be bad again. Humans, he's learned, are specially stubborn.OrIn which Ten has both a Guardian Angel and a Guardian Demon.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Blessings From Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Blessed To Be Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags carefully. There is slight gore, but no graphic descriptions of it. There is blood, so if that makes you uneasy, please don’t read this. Anyway, if all else is good, please, enjoy!

Yukhei cracks his knuckles, cringing a little at the sound. He had a couple cuts on his knuckles, and a lot of blood on him, and he sighed as he imagined Kun lecturing him about dirtying himself again.

_“You’re so reckless ! Are you sure you aren’t a new spawn ??”_

_“Please tell me all the blood on you isn’t yours…”_

_“You had to wear your white vans?? Baking soda isn’t gonna whiten this Xuxi!”_

He could almost hear him. He was definitely traumatized. 

A muffled sob snapped him out of his thoughts, and he peered down at the girl at his feet.  
She looked up at him with blood shot, tear filled eyes, her face stained with runny mascara, blood still dripping from her lips, drooling with every heavy sob.

“Hnngh!” She cried out. 

If she could talk, maybe she’d be screaming for help. 

Too bad she couldn’t. Last time Yukhei checked, talking was a kind of impossible without your tongue. 

He turned to leave, ignoring the gurgled cries and wet sobs coming from the girls mutilated mouth. He was a little uneasy about it. He was used to crying, but wet sounds always made his skin crawl.

Right before he disappeared, he turned to look at the girl once last time. 

She was losing color, and he was almost positive that it was from all the blood she was loosing. She definitely wasn’t going to survive the night. 

Yukhei sighed. Leaving pretty girls to die was always such a waste. 

“If only you weren’t such a bad girl.” He murmured, almost to himself. 

She let out a loud, horrifying wail, and Yukhei made sure to shut his eyes to avoid seeing the nasty looking remains of her tongue in her mouth before disappearing into a dark smoke and a loud crack that echoed with her cries into the night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The air was warm and yummy with spices and the delicious smell of homemade cookies back at the apartment. Anyone who dared enter would definitely feel right at home. 

That was one of Kun’s powers. He could make everyone feel safe, welcomed, loved and cared for. His amazing cooking abilities definitely added to that heavenly charm. 

He was an total angel. Really.

Even now, standing in the kitchen, spatula in hand, cookie tray in the other, and an apron that said “Kitchen Angel”, he looked like what Yukhei thinks home would look like if it was a person. 

Except Home was gaping, speechless, scanning Yukhei from top to bottom. 

Kuns lips tighten into a tight line, and he runs a hand through his hair as he stares at Yukhei. “Xuxi….. Did you have to wear your wool coat ?”

Yukhei glances down at his outfit. Wool coat, black turtleneck, dockers, and some spicy used-to-be-white vans. He looks absolutely dapper if he does say so himself.

The blood just adds to the flavor. 

“Kun, I didn’t think I’d be getting dirty tonight, you know I usually wear the Docs when I go to work.”

Kun sighs, and rubs his face with both hands. “You don’t have to kill people Xuxi, that’s not part of your job.” he mumbles out. 

Yukhei purses his lips and rubs his hands together, the dried blood flaking off his heated skin, and onto the perfectly mopped floor.

He knows Kun is right to some extent, but how can he make sure people won't have bad intentions again if he lets them live? If they are bad once they can definitely be bad again. Humans, he's learned, are specially stubborn. 

“I can't take any chances, Ten’s absolute safety is my priority.” He replies clearly, eyes gentle.

Kun gives him a sharp look, and Yukhei takes it as his last chance to shut up for the night. 

He rather not argue with Kun, and he knows he's digging a deeper grave by getting Kun’s floor dirty, so he deflates and lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Forgive me for I have sinned.” He says flatly. 

A smile tugs at his lips as Kun groans and starts pushing him to the bathroom. 

If Kun were bigger he would be intimidating, Yukhei thinks. 

But with Yukhei towering over him, and Kun having no real bad bone in him, Yukhei finds him adorable. 

“Strip.” Kun says once he’s managed to push all of Yukhei into their bathroom.

Yukhei feels a smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes flashing his classic devil red for a second before returning back to normal. “Eager are we?” He teases. 

He doesn't miss the way Kun shivers. “Xuxi, please, I need to wash your clothes, and get the stench of blood out of our space.” He says, voice straining, looking away from Yukhei, before completely turning around.

Yukhei lets out a deep chuckle, and starts stripping. Underwear too. Those were expensive.

He gets in the shower, the steam immediately filling up the room. 

Kun sighs as he takes Yukhei’s clothes to wash them. He was probably gonna just have to get him new shoes. These vans were impossible to keep clean as it is, what made Ten think this was an appropriate gift for a hell spawned demon?

He was gonna have to talk to Ten when he got home.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ten considered himself a very lucky person. Every time he got the chance to spend time with his two favorite beings he just kind of took a moment to be thankful.

He didn’t know if he should consider himself blessed, or cursed, but if happiness was a curse then consider him the most cursed motherfucker in the world.

Specially now, laying between Kun and Yukhei, he felt the most content. Absolutely safe. Like the world could end right now and even if he died, he’d be perfectly ok because he’d be with the beings he loved the most.

That sounded cheesier than intended but he just really fuckin loves his guardians ok.

Yukhei shifted on his right and Ten snapped his eyes to the muscled back besides him. 

Yukhei was _so_ pretty. The muscles rippling under the golden skin of his heated body always left ten so mesmerized. He often caught himself staring at Yukhei whenever he showered, or got dressed, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Yukhei was hot.

Literally.

He could feel the heat radiating from Yukhei’s large frame, and he was overcome by the sudden urge to press against him. So he did.

Ten shifted until his chest was against Yukhei’s naked back, and he snaked his arms around Yukhei’s waist, his face between Yukhei’s sharp shoulder blades.

Yukhei let out a pleased rumble, and released some of the tension in his body. This felt amazing. Yukhei absolutely loved to be held, but the heat coming off his body made that a little impossible. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself, Tennie.” Yukhei whispered, attempting to remove Tens hands from his waist.

Ten pouted and let out a little groan of discontent, but slowly let go of Yukhei. 

Yukhei turned to face Ten, and he couldn’t help but coo at Ten’s pout. “Awww, we can face each other okay? So you won’t miss me so much.” He teased, booping Ten’s nose with his finger. 

Ten was still a little upset about never being able to hold Yukhei for longer than 2 seconds before someone stopped him, but he nodded and let out a small sigh.

Kun turned to spoon ten, breathing a quite “We’ve got you, baby.” into Ten’s neck before going back to sleep. 

He could hear Yukhei’s labored breathing syncing with Kun’s and he knew they were both fast asleep. 

Ten closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held, before reaching over to grab Yukhei’s pinky, feeling somewhat complete, before drifting off into another peaceful sleep. 

For tonight, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @thelesliefics // Comments are appreciated ! Thank you !


End file.
